The Spell of Youth
by GhostGirl47
Summary: When Setne escapes and uses the spell of youth on the gods, It's up to the Kanes to help the deaged gods find Setne and reverse the spell. But it wont be that easy. Setne is also trying to steal back the Book of Thoth as well as its other part. Its up to Carter and Sadie fix everything, even if the gods screw everything up for them.
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Uncle Vinnie

S

A

D

I

E

Sadie hasn't seen the gods (Besides Anubis) in months, untill her Ba decided to take her to their throne room.

Already there was Horus, Isis, Bast and Thoth. Horus seemed angry about something, since he was leaning back in his thone with his arms crossed across his chest.

Next to him was Isis and Bast, who seemed to be talking about something quietly. Happiness bloomed in Sadie's chest when she saw her old protecter. She last saw Bast just before the gods retreated to the heavans.

She ran to the middle of the throne room but no one looked at her. They either didnt care or couldnt see her.

"Bast!" Sadie shouted but the cat goddess continued her conversation with Isis. Sadie was about to speak again when Horus spoke.

"I still can not believe you asked him to come here as well" Horus muttered. Isis stopped her conversation with Bast and sighed.

"Horus, as much as I'd hate to admit it, we need as much help as we can get. And that unfortunately includes-".

The doors suddenly burst opened, cutting Isis off, and in strolled Set looking as red as usual. The last time Sadie had seen Set walk into a throne room, Osiris had died.

"Talking about me I hear" Set said with a grin, showing off his sharp teeth. Horus rolled his eyes and huffed.

From behind Set came Nephthys, who had a small smile on her face. Sadie hadnt seen Nephthys much, or had much interaction with her but she seemed nice enough. But if she married Set, she had to be some type of crazy.

"Hello Sister, Nephew, Husband. Oh Bast i haven't seen you in a while" Nephthys greeted with a kind smile. Yep, she probaly had a 6th toe or something.

Upon seeing Nephthys, Sets face went blank. While the other gods greeted her back, Set said nothing. He seemed solem, which was strange from the god of evil. Nephthys, on the other hand, was still smiling. Whatever happened between them, didn't seem to affect Nephthys as much as it did Set.

Nephthys sat next to her sister, while Set sat next to Thoth.

"You should just apologise" Thoth told Set, who scowled. I got confused. What did Set do? Well, what has Set done to Nephthys?

Just then, two more people walked in. One of them was my dad, the other was Walt.

Before my eyes, my dad seemed to change alittle. It took me a moment to relize that Osiris was now in charge. Osiris wore a peaceful expression on his face, instead of dads usual smile.

Walt meanwhile, changed into Anubis, who turned his glace in my direction. For a moment, Sadie thought it was Anubis who had summoned her ba here, but that thought was shattered when Anubis tilted his head to the side with a confused expression. Sadie could only shrug in reply.

"Now that all of us are here" Horus started.

"Ra's not here" Set muttered but Horus was either ignoreing him or didnt hear him since he kept talking.

"Let us speak about the issue at hand" Horus said leaning forward.

"There have been multiple attacks on mulitples nomes by Setne" Isis said.

Sadie's eyes widened. Carter and Uncle Amos had been stressing about the attacks on the nomes but no one knew who was doing them. It made Sadie angry that she, Carter, Percy, and Annabeth had worked so hard to take him down but he escaped anyways.

"Didn't the Kanes take care of him" Set asked.

"And we need to find a way to take down this rogue magician. And once we do, make sure he finally recives judgment" Isis said, also ignoreing Set. Like mother, like son. At Isis's words, everyone turned their gaze to Anubis and Osiris.

"And this time, I assure you he will recive judgement" Osiris said. Sadie was surprised by how smooth his voice was.

"We will be there as well. Just in case" Thoth said. Anubis's eyes narrowed but he said nothing.

"Was the book of Thoth recovered" Nephthys asked. Thoth nodded.

"Yes, well the part that he had in his possesion was. The other part is with Ma'at" Thoth answered.

Sadie was confused. Why would they leave such an important book with a feather?

"Thank you for the important information Thoth" a voice said. Setne.

Anubis seemed to recognize him to since he growled.

Setne appeared just infront of the door.

"Its great to know you have such wonderful plans for me! To bad you'll never able to go thru with them" Setne said with a grin.

Isis stood up with her staff in her hand and Setne's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously. But he wasnt looking at Isis.

"Kane" he spat takeing a step forward.

Anubis turned towards me, his usually chocolate brown eyes looking black.

"Sadie go".

The last thing I saw before I woke up a bright Setne throwing something and a bright light with a bang.

Sadie sat straight up in her bed. She turned to her clock and internally groaned at the time.

5:30

Usually she never woke up this early but she had to see if what she saw was true.

She sprang out of her sheets and sprinted to Walt's room.

She knocked on the door and stood there. When he didn't answer she knocked again but with more force. Once again no answer. She huffed and attempted to open the door.

Locked.

A normal person would've tried to break down the door, but Sadie was a magician.

"W'peh" Sadie whispered. The hieroglyphic appeared and the door clicked open.

She had hoped to open the door to see Anubis asleep in the bed or hear the sound of Walt takeing a shower but the room was empty.

Sadie felt anxiety creep up in her but quickly pushed it down. They were lrobaly still dealing with Setne or finishing up his judgeing.

She closed his room door and ran over to Carters.

She knocked on his door and to her relif, he opened it.

"Sadie its five in the morning, what do you want" a tired Carter groaned quietly.

"I think Setne escaped". That woke him up.

"Come in" he said, opening the door wider.

Once inside, she sat on his bed and told him about her dream. He looked even more worried every second.

He walked over to his desk and grabbed the plastic snow globe that once held Setne. He brought it closer to to his face before makeing an angry sound.

"Yeah hes gone" Carter sighed putting the snowglobe back down.

"We have to get to the goods throne room" Sadie declared, standing up.

"And how are we supposed to do that" Carter said exasperated.

"I belive I could help with that".

The siblings turned around to see the goddess Nut standing in the door way.

"Come, we must talk" she said holding out her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

C

A

R

T

E

R

They sit outside at the patio watching Phillip splash in the pool while Sadie informed Nut on what happened.

"I did see a big flash of light over their" she said mostly to herself. She shifted in her seat before turning towards the Kanes.

A big flash of light? Carter suddenly remembered that Sadie had told him that the last thing she saw was a bright flash. Even though they could be annoying at times, Carter hoped that they were okay. But they were 5000 year old gods, they knew what they were doing. Right?

"Do you think you can help us" Carter asked, attempting to keep the worry out of his voice. Nut gave him a sad smile and Carter frowned.

"Not much. The most I can do is transport you to the throne room and back" Nut told them. Carter nodded, feeling sullen.

"Alright give us five minutes to get ready and tell Jaz where we're going" Carter said standing up. Nut nodded and the siblings left.

"I'll tell Jaz" Sadie said, walking over to said girls room and knocking on the door.

Carter didnt stick around to hear their conversation but instead headed into his room.

He threw on a pair of white linen clothes and grabbed his dad's old bag before heading back down stairs. The quicker he got ready, the quicker he could find out what was going on.

Nut gave him a plesant smile as Sadie came down. She was also wearing white linen clothes and her combat boots. In her hand, was her staff.

"Alright, we're ready" Sadie proclaimed.

"Good luck" Nut said before snapping her fingers. They were gone before they could see the worried look in Nut's eyes.

They were teleported just outside the throne room and stood infront of two huge golden doors. Behind the doors they could hear yelling and shushing.

"It doesnt sound like any spells are being cast" Sadie told him. That kind of gave him some hope.

"But still" Carter said, bringing his Khopesh out of the Duat. Sadie nodded, getting the hint, and raised her staff.

Carter took a deep breath before opening the door.

Carter had expected many things. The gods just sitting there as if nothing was wrong, Setne fighting them, heck even the gods playing twister would have been less of a shock then what he saw.

A girl around Sadies age was yelling at another boy. Her hair was black, egyptian styled and went down to her shoulders. Her skin was brown and she wore the same linen clothes that Carter and Sadie wore. Her brown eyes were narrowed angrily.

The boy she was yelling at looked shockingly like Anubis. The only difference was the he had red skin, black eyes and his nose wasn't the same. He was dressed in black linen.

"How in the world is this my fault" He hissed. The girl jabbed her finger at him as she answered.

"You were closer you could've stopped him"!

"I didn't see you doing anything" The boy retaliated with a growl.

On the floor, a girl with black hair that went down to her mid shoulder blades and familar brown eyes shushed them both. She had the same black linen clothes at the other boy and seemed to be holding something to her chest, but since her back was to Carter, he couldnt know for sure.

"Isis" another boy said grabbing the yelling girls shoulder, "We dont have time to argue. Especially with our current situation".

Isis?!

As he said that, a young boy around the age 7 or 8 walked up to her and took her hand. He had a shaven dead and a braided ponytail. His eyes were a golden color and his skin was the same color as the first girl.

Cater was so shocked, that he couldn't move. So Sadie stepped forward, her hands gripping her staff tightly.

"Isis?" she asked hesitantly.

Isis whipped around to face them, her eyes wide.

"Carter? Sadie? How are you two here" she asked bewildered. Was it Carter, or did she look sorta embaressed?

"That doesn't matter. The more important question is what happened to you guys" Sadie asked.

"Setne happened" a male voice said. It sounded older than them.

Carter turned to see a guy around the age of 18. He had wild blond hair and was wearing a lab coat.

"Thoth?" it was the Anubis look alike who asked.

"Yes. It appears as though Setne hit us with the spell of youth" Thoth told them.

"So he hit you guys with a spell that makes you younger? Can't you just change back" Carter asked, feeling as confused as the day his father released Osiris and the other four.

"Not only does it makes us youger, but it diminishes our power to the level we had at these ages. We also act our ages, but that might not happen" Thoth explained.

"Why" came the smart question from Carter's mouth.

"It appears Setne cast the spell wrong sonce we're only souposed to have the memories we had at this age, so other things might be wrong as well" Thoth answered.

He was speaking calmly, as if this wasnt anything important. But how would other gods react when they learned that some of their strongest were now children. It didn't give Carter a sense o.f ease

A girl with cat like eyes and black hair stood up from her kneeling position by the girl with black hair and walked over to where Thoth was standing. She looked around ten, younger than the other gods but older than the boy.

"So your saying we're stuck" she asked. She seemed upset and had her arms crossed over her chest.

Next to Carter, Sadies eyes widend.

"Bast?" she asked in shock. Carter was really moveing slow today. Now that Sadie said it, Carter could see the similarities between the Bast they knew and this girl. Bast smiled at her.

"Hello kitten".

"So if your Bast, the Anubis look alike is Set. The guy standing near Carter, your Osiris? The girl on the floor is Nephthys? And the kid is Horus but where's Anubis" Sadie asked.

The girl on the ground, who had nidded her head when Sadie had adressed her as Nephthys, turned to look at him.

"I have him".

It took him a moment to realize what she meant. In her arms, a small boy around the age of 4 was resting with his head on her chest. He was pale and had black hair. Since the he was asleep, Carter couldn't see his eyes. Nephthys was cradleing him close to her.

"Thats Anubis? Hes so small" Sadie pointed out. Carter agreed, he did look quite small. But if Anubis and Osiris were deaged this much, what happened to their hosts. Sadie seemed to be thinkng the same this since she turned to Thoth and asked,

"What happened to Walt and dad"?

Thoth stared at her for a moment before sinking his vision into Duat. The room was silent for a few moments and everyone was staring at Thoth.

Carter was about to look into Duat as well when Thoth looked back into the mortal world.

"They're fine. Very deep in the Duat, but fine" Sadie let out a breath of relif and Carter felt himself do the same.

Carter was about to say something when the doors opened. Everyone turned around to see Ra standing there.

He looked at them all with a blank stare before asking a very valid question.

"What happened here? And why do you all look so young"?

Thoth stepped forward calmly and explained everything. While he did that, Set stood up and walked over to Nephthys. Nobody seemed to notice but Carter though, since they all had their eyes glued to the sun god.

Set stood infront of her with a grin on his face but Nephthys didn't seem fazed. She only smiled back politely.

"You dont have to stay sitting down ya know" he told her. She tucked her hair behind her ear before answering.

"I cant. I dont want to wake him" she said, referring to Anubis.

"Hand him to me. I'll hold him while you stand" he told her. She gave him a skeptical look.

"Oh come on! What will I do, kill him?" Set replied cheekily to her looks. For some reason, his coment seem to put her at ease and she gentley hand him Anubis.

With one hand he held Anubis with the smaller gods head resting on his shoulder and with the other he pulled Nephthys up.

Out of the corner of his eye, Carter saw Isis stareing at Set with a fearful look in her eye.

Isis never seemed to be afraid of Set before, so why now? There had to be something Carter was missing with the situation. It seemed too obvious, but Carters mind was too scrambled to think at the moment.

"I see" Ra said, drawing Carters attention towards him.

"So what will we do My Lord" Set asked, shifting Anubis in his arms a little bit.

Ra looked to be in deep thought before looking at Carter amd Sadie.

"You will go with the magicians, and stay in hideing at their nome".

A chorus of protests followed his statement but Ra put his hand up to silence them.

"Its the safest thing. You will act as humans as too not rise the suspicion of the house of life and the rest of the nome. Just until Thoth figures out how to rework the spell. While he does that, the rest of you can train your magic and help capture Setne" Ra told them. There were a few grumbles but no one outwardly protested this time.

"If you're going to act human, then you must look human. Set, Bast, I'm looking at you. And horus, kids dont wear that kind of gaur anymore, either shave it off, or grow some more" Sadie said.

Bast changed her eye color to a light brown while Isis worked to give Horus a full set if here.

Set had rolled his eyes at Sadie's statement before handing Anubis back to Nephthys.

Before Carters eyes, Set's skin turned a pale color. His hair and eyes both changed into a crimson color.

"Happy"?. Sadie nodded before asking;

"Wasn't Osiris blue"?

Osiris had short black hair and dark eyes. Like Sadie had said, his skin was a brown color instead of a blue.

"I wasn't dead at this age" he explained, while takeing a now fully hair headed Horus, and moving him to stand infront of him.

"But what if the magicians look through the Duat?" this question was directed at Ra by Horus.

"Leave that to me" the sun god explained. "Now off you go".

In a flash of light, they all disapeared.

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Who do you want to narrarate the next chapter? Yes, you can choose the gods**


	3. Chapter 3

H

O

R

U

S

They ended up on the roof of the 21st nome, and Horus didnt feel very happy.

Apparently, with his new age, he wasn't very adjusted to portaling.

For some reason, Horus felt compelled to get his mother to do something about it. Normally, he wouldn't say anything and keep quiet or tell her later if it was that bad, but he wanted his mothers attention. Why?

"Mama" he grabbed Isis's hand and tugged it twice, "I don't feel good" he whined.

Isis looked down and smiled at him.

"Its just the effects of portaling. It'll wear off soon" Horus whined at her answer. He could've told her that! What he wanted was an instant relief.

He looked up to see that Anubis was still resting in his aunts arms.

Why did Anubis get to be carried?

Horus was tired too but he was still walking. So he sat on the floor. Apparently, that was the cue for everyone to start moving.

"Come Horus" Isis told him softly. Horus wanted to throw something butvrelized

"Yes mama". Well Set is right about one thing, Horus really was a mama's boy.

They made their way down stairs and Horus found himself stareing at his father. He had never seen Osiris alive before and it felt weird. As if all that Horus fought for was for nothing.

The made it to the great room when a ball hit Thoth in the face. Set laughed but was cut short when one almost hit Nephthys (and Anubis).

Sadie groaned before running out to stop whatever was happening.

Carter turned to them and gave them a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that. They're never this crazy while were gone" he apologised before running after Sadie.

Horus couldn't see anything good about about the situation. They were deaged, basically powerless, cramped in a small hallway and being pegged by balls. It couldn't get any worse could it?

Then Anubis woke up.

He lifted his small head and yawned as he stretched out his arms. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"What's happenin'?" the child asked tiredly. "Why i'my small"?

Thoth explained but Anubis looked confused.

"But why?" he asked no one in particular.

Set answered.

"Beacuse Setne is a b" cue glare from Nephthys, "ad person".

"Are we gonna be stuck like this forever" Anubis asked, tears coming to his wide brown eyes.

"Thoth was right about the acting your age thing" Set said quietly as Nephthys reassured Anubis that they would not stay like forever.

"Well since thats in affect, Sets probaly going to be an energetic monster" Isis commented. Set glared.

"Yeah, and your son is going to be more of a brat than usual" Set shot back.

Horus narrowed his eyes, but before he could say anything else a girl with blonde hair appeared. From his time hosting Carter, he knew this girls name is Jaz.

"Um who are you" She asked them, her hand gripping her staff.

Panic flitter across most of their faces, most of them at a loss of what to say. Luckily Thoth spoke up.

"We are transfers from another nome. Sadie and Carter brought us here" he said.

"Oh which nome" She asked, leaning casually against the wall.

"Oh we made our nome! Yeah, we had no idea about the other nomes until we met the Kanes! It was in egypt" Nephthys said smoothly.

"Well come with me so that we can get you registered her" Jaz said

"Registered" Isis asked. Jaz shrugged.

"Its not really registering, it more like writing down in the records that your hear" she explained. With no other options, the gods followed her.

As they passed, Carter and Sadie were just finishing up settleing the chaos that ensued. Carter noticed them and his eyes widened.

"Jaz what are you doing" Carter said, almost tripping over a fallen chair as he ran over.

"Getting the transfers "registered". You wanna help?" she asked him.

"Uh yeah sure" he said as they entered the library.

Horus frowned. He hated the library. It reminded him so much of Thoth. For some reason, Horus felt the need to voice his opinion. Before he could stop himself, he tugged on his mother's sleeve.

"I don't wanna go in there" He whined, grabbing on her sleeve to keep her from going in. Isis sighed and and fixed him with a stern gaze.

"Come. We are going in now" she told him with an edge in her tone, dareing him to refuse.

Usually, Horus would have listened to his mother in a heart beat, but appearently his eight year old self was some sort of idiot.

"No" he shouted at her. Now the entire group was looking at them.

"This whole thing has made him more of a brat then usual" Horus heard Set mutter.

Instead of glareing, like he would've done in his usual age, Horus's eight year old self had a mind set to dig himself in a deeper hole than he already was.

"Shut up!" He cried out and threw the nearest thing he could grab at his uncle.

That thing happend to be a ball.

And it hit Set in the stomach.

Hard.

A

N

U

B

I

S

Anubis had been torned since the moment he had woken up.

First, he had been deaged to the age of a toddler, and then had came to relize whose arms he was in.

The child side of him was happy he was with his mother. When he was younger, he was always asking his aunt about his mother and she would always answer "I am right here my little one", but Anubis knew that Isis wasn't his mother. But now, his mother was here holding him and he only wanted to snuggle up close to her.

The older side of him felt akaward. He much rather have his aunt or uncle hold him. He didn't hate his mother. On the contrary, he respected her very much but they just weren't close. The didnt talk alot or spend any time together so he just felt akaward.

He let her hold him, since he didnt really want to walk at the moment.

Then there was that embarrassing moment where he almost burst into tears. He didnt know why and once the tears started coming he couldnt stop them. Luckily before he could actually start crying, his mother had calmed him down. Another embarrassing moment.

And now Anubis watched as his cousin hit his father in the stomach with a ball.

Set let out a curse in egyptian before falling to his knees, clutching his stomach.

His Mother put him down and kneeled down near Set. Meanwhile, Isis took Horus roughly by the upper arm and started whispering angirly in his ear.

Anubis doubted that his Aunt really cared about his fathers well being, but was really upset with Horus for acting up.

Horus must've said something else while Anubis wasn't paying attention since Isis excused them before dragging Horus out of the library. While they went out, Sadie came in.

"What going on with them? Oh your awake" Sadie said suddenly when her eyes landed on Anubis.

Sadie then proceeded to pick him up and set him on her hip. He wrapped his arms around her neck and laid his head on her shoulder.

He could see his mother and uncle helping his father to his feet.

"What a brat" Set muttered.

Jaz, seemingly oblivious to what just happened, took a thik green binder and laid it on a desk.

"So, whose going to tell me their name first"?

 ** _Another chapter done! Thanks for all you kind reviews! It really keeps me going!_**

 ** _Anything you want to see next chapter? Any characters you want to see narrate? Dont be shy to ask!_**


	4. Chapter 4

N

E

P

H

T

H

Y

S

Nepthys glanced nervously at Jaz. Nobody really knew what to say. The gods all found themselves stareing at Thoth who sighed.

"It seem liked you have all lost your tongues" Thoth commented.

"Im Enna, and thats my little sister Sanura" Thoth said pointing to Bast who rolled her eyes at the name. He then pointed at Nephthys.

"Thats Masika. The girl who left is her sister Amisi and the child who she took with her is Ouza, their brother" at these words, Nephthys glanced at Set and Osiris. Why didn't Thoth called them her brother instead of Horus, who wasn't really their brother. Not anymore.

"That is Dakarai and his younger brother Mensah. And the child Sadie is holding is their youngest brother Umi" Thoth said takeing Anubis from Sadie and handing him to Set.

Nephthys held her breath as Anubis buried his face in Sets chest, and Set shifted Anubis so that he was more supported. Once relizeing the situation wasnt going to turn bad, Nephthys relaxed.

It was actually kind of cute seeing Set holding Anubis like that. It made her believe that maybe they could be a happy family. Then she remembered that she and Set technically weren't together. Still married but not together. Not after that incident.

No one knew. Not even Isis or Thoth.

Jaz went around and handed them keys to their rooms. She gave Nephthys two.

"One of you are going to have to share a room with your brother. You two can decide" Jaz told her.

Nephthys had already decided. She was getting her own room. Isis's son, Isis's problem.

Jaz turned to Set. She also gave him two.

"You and your brother can decide whose going to stay with the little one" Jaz said before turning to adress all of them.

"I'll be in the infirmary. I hope to see you all soon" with that she left, closeing the library door behind her.

Everyone then turned to Carter, some expectantly, some angrily.

"Whats the first step of action Pharoh?" Set asked him takeing a seat in a chair behind him. He shifted Anubis to that the child was sitting on his lap. Anubis looked pretty uncomfortable and was stareing at Osiris pleadingly. Unfortunately for him, Osiris wasn't looking at him but instead Carter.

Nephthys felt a pang of guilt.

Carter shifted uncomfortably.

"Well the first plan of action it to find Setne. Until then you guys will just have to lay low here and act like normal teenagers. Once we find Setne, we'll use the book he has to change you back. We'll also need to keep the other book of Thoth that we have safe" he answered after a few moments of hesitation.

"Do you even know where it is" Bast asked.

"Well uh no but-".

"Its with Ma'at, as I had said before" Thoth interrupted.

"The feather?"Sadie asked suddenly. She had been examining one of the bookshelves in the back of the room but had became interested in the conversation when the book of Thoth was mentioned.

"The person. Ma'at has a..." Anubis started answering but suddenly stopped. He looked lost.

"You alright?" Sadie asked concerned. Anubis shook his head.

"I forgot the word" he told her, his eyes tearing up in frustration.

The romm got even more awkward.

"I guess I'll take you to your rooms now" Carter sighed awkwardly.

They followed Carter out of the library and found Isis and Horus. Isis seemed frustrated and Horus was looking at the ground, sniffling.

No one said anything as the kept walking, Isis and Horus followed.

Nephthys didn't like the tension between her sister and her nephew. It made everythingeven more awkward.

Nephthys tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Horus was usually very quick to obey his mother, since they were so close.

Nephthys had a feeling it ran deeper than just being an 8 year old and haveing all those new emotions.

"You guys didnt have keys before" Isis pointed out at they made it upstairs into one of the hallways. Nephthys turned to her sister and saw that she was stareing at the keys in Nephthys' hand.

"Yeah we didn't. But then some of the recruits started complaining about privacy and other stuff so we started issueing out keys" Carter explained before stopping.

"Well here's your hall. Your room numbers correspond to the numbers on your keys. I have to go talk to Sadie. Um dinner is at 6 sharp down at the terrace and if you need us we'll most likely be in the library. Any questions?" Carter asked.

Osiris opened his mouth to say something, but Carter only ran off.

The gods all headed towards their own rooms, not spareing a glace at one another.

Typical.

Only Isis and Horus were left. Horus was looking at the ground and Isis was stareing at him.

Isis sighed before grabbing one of the keys from Nephthys.

"Go to our room. I'll be there to continue our conversation after I talk to your aunt" Horus grabbed the key and angrily stormed off.

Isis and Nephthys walked over to Nephthys' room and walked in.

Isis sat on Nephthys' bed and stared at her sister.

"Why are you so serious Isis" Nephthys asked. Isis took a deep breath and sighed before grabbed Nephthys' hand and whispering in her ear.

"Nephthys, I can sense Setne in the building" .


	5. Chapter 5

S

E

T

Set leaned back on his bed as he watched Anubis attempt to climb a chair. The now four year old seemed to be having trouble pulling himself on the seat but Set saw no need to interfear. (Which could be a good or bad thing)

Anubis had almost climbed onto the chair when he lost his grip and fell to the floor, bringing the chair with him.

Set heard him cry out and sighed.

Quietly the god of chaos slipped off of the bed and moved the chair off the child. He picked Anubis up before setting the child on his feet.

Set was about to turn back around when something wrapped around his leg. He looked down to see Anubis with his face buried in his leg, his arms clinging tightly to the older god. Around where Anubis's eyes were, Set felt wetness. Tears.

"Erm, there there. Dont cry" Set tried at he pat Anubis on the head. When Anubis didnt do anything, Set rolled his eyes.

He pulled Anubis into his arms and sat back down on the bed, Anubis's gead against his chest.

"Just wait until I act like Im 13. Thats when Ill get my payback" Set muttered.

Set turned his head to the side and glared at the door that led to Osiris's room. Since both boys had wanted privacy, but didn't want to leave Anubis alone, (not that Set would admit that) they agreed that they would trade Anubis of every other day.

And since Set lost, he got Anubis first.

Osiris probaly cheated in Sets humble opinion.

"Physical embodiedmented" Anubis said suddenly, popping up and nearly hitting Set in the face.

"What" Set asked, looking at Anubis.

"Its the word I had forgotten earlier" Anubis stayed proundly.

"Do you mean physical embodiment? I could have told you that" Set told him. Anubis glared.

"Then why didnt you" Anubis said, crossing his arms over his small chest. Set smirked.

"Now son, where's the fun in that"?

Anubis rolled his eyes.

"Look kid, Im gonna take a nap. Wake me up only if someones dieing" Set told him, takeing the child from his lap and setting him down on the bed.

"Okay" was all the response he got as he rolled onto his side.

"Wake up! I think someones dieing"!

Set sat up, almost knocking Anubis off the bed. It was dark in the room. He didnt remember turning off the lights.

"What" Set questioned groggily.

"Someone screamed! I think it might've been mama or auntie! And then the lights explodeded" The child whimpered. Set cursed.

"How did I sleep through all of that" Set asked as he ran over to the draws and started opening them.

"I dunno. What are you looking for" Anubis questioned. Set did bother to tell the child that he wasnt asking him a question.

"A weapon. Aha!" he exclaimed pulling out a magicians bag, only to disappointedly relize that their was no sword in it. He grabbed the staff and sighed.

"This will have to do" Set said standing up.

"You can't use your magic! What will the magicians think? And you cant leave me here" Anubis told him. Set sighed. He just had to hope the staff was sturdy.

He let Anubis climb on his back before opening the door alittle bit to check in the hallway. Upon seeing no one there, Set carefully walked out, closeing his door behind him.

"Wheres everyone else" Anubis whispered. Set shrugged and turned his attention back to his surroundings. The hallway was dark and it was almost impossible to see.

The only door that was open was acrossthe hall and two doors down. Nephthys room.

Set slowly began to walk towards it and felt Anubis's hands tighten on his shoulders. He stood against the wall next to the open door and took a deep breath before running in, staff ready.

Fortunately, there was no immediate threat in the room. The window was broken, the sheetd in shreds, and the desk shattered in peices. In the middle of the room, lay Isis. She was either dead or unconscious. Set hoped for the former.

"Auntie!" Anubis cried out. Set out him down and the small child ran over to her. He tried to shake her awake but when he saw she wouldn't get up he burst into tears.

Set felt something- guilt maybe?- and sighed. He walked over and put a hand on the childs head, before pokeing Isis roughly in the stomach with his staff.

After a few pokes, Isis's hand shot out and yanked the staff out of his hands.

"Auntie!" Anubis once again exclaimed through tears and wrapped his little arms around her. Isis happily pulled the child into her embrace.

"What happened? And wheres Neph?" Set asked. Instead of glareing at Set, she gave him a grim look.

"Setne attacked us. I tried to fight back, but since our powers have weakened with this deageing nonsense, he was able to over power me. I just hope shes okay" Isis sighed, standing uo with Anubis in her arms. She rubbed the childs back and rocked him slightly as he sniffed.

"Shes a tough girl. She won't let him get anything he wants easily" Set said almost fondly as he retrieved his staff.

"Come on, lets find everyone else" Set said, walkinf to the door with Isis.

He peeked around, once again makeing sure that there was no imediant threat in the hall, before beckoning at Isis to follow.

At the bottom of the stairs, both of them cautiously looked into the great room. Set wasnt able to survey the area very well since something jumped on him.

Set struggled to get up but whoever was on top on him was stronger than him. He banged Sets head twice on the floor. The last thing Set heard before he black out was Anubis's scream of pain.

 _ **Sorry that i havent updated in a while! Testing has started up. Here have this kinda cliffy and a cute Set and Anubis father/son thing. If theirs anything you wanna see or any povs you want to hear just ask!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Z

I

A

Zia hated Jimmy.

She had been teaching a group of young fire elementals and he had been sent in her dierection becuase he had wanted to change from water to fire.

He shouldve stuck with water.

He was the oldest kid in the group by seven years; him being 15 and everyone else being seven. He had already set several things in fire. Everything except his staff like he was supposed to.

Zia prayed for something to get her out of this.

"Zia Zia look! This is great isnt it" Jimmy said happily. Zia looked over and sighed. Jimmy had set a glass of water on fire.

"The goal of this is to set the tip of your staff on fire! Hiw did you do that anyways" Zia asked, exasperated. The blonde smiled.

"I just kinda-"

"Zia"!

Zia immediately turned away from Jimmy and saw Carter running to her. His clothes were ripped and burnt. A red gash was on his upper arm was bleeding.

"The Pharoh!" one of the trainees yelled and everyone in the room but Zia bowed.

"Zia i need your assistance. And please dont bow" Carter said in breaths.

"What about the lesson" a little girl asked.

Carter looked around and his eyes locked on Jimmy.

"You teach them! Pharohs orders" he said before dragging Zia out of the room.

Zia didnt even try to protest. If Jimmy messed up it would be Carters fault and not heres. And the house of life wouldnt hurt the Pharoh.

"Whats happening?" Zia asked.

"Setne attacked our nome" Carter explained. Zia felt her eyes widen.

"What? Wheres everyone else" Zia asked.

"We evacuated them here but we still have more people inside. We cant go in because he put up a barrier. Once you get out you cant go back in. Amos is with Sadie and the other trainees now" Carter explained as they walked.

When they came back to the group, Sadie seemed to be haveing an argument with ankther boy who Zia had never seen before.

He and dark hair and eyes. He wore all white linnen and was half a head taller than Sadie. He seemed angry and was talking to her with big sweeping hand gestures. For a moment Zia thought she saw concern in his eyes but anger was once again quick to replace it.

Tightly grasping his hand was a child with brown hair and golden eyes. He seemed to be trying in vain to get the older boys attention.

"We have to go back for them! We cant just leave them there" he argued. Sadie frowned.

"Look i want to go back for them too but we physically cant! Theres a barrier" she told him.

"None of you even tried" he told her.

"Who is he and why is he so upset about it? Who was left?" Zia asked, feeling confused. She hated feeling confused.

"Thats Dakarai. Hes new. But his brothers and his girlfriend a d her sister are still inside" Carter explained in a rush before pulling her to Amos.

"What should we do" Carter asks. Amos is silent for a while before answering.

"You, Zia, Sadie, Jaz and Walt will have to got and wait it out there. That way you guys can be right there to help as soon as the barrier falls" Amos said. Carter and Sadie both frowned and Sadie cleared her throat akawardly.

"Ah Walts not here".

"What? Where is he" Zia asked. Sadie didnt seem too worried so he was most likely all right but Zia had her suspicions that they werent telling her something.

"Um we think hes somewhere in the Duat" Sadie said weakly. Zia opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Thats not important right now" Dakarai said. "Hes okay and not the primary concern. Ill take his place and we'll go".

"All right. Sadie open a portal and we'll be on out way" Zia said. She didnt trust Dakarai. Not at all. Especially since his name sounded like a pokemon.

Sadie opened the portal but looked exhausted after she did. Strange, since with Isis's power, she shouldnt even batted an eye at it.

With a quick restock of supplies and goodbyes (the child who Zia learned was name Ouza started crying since he didnt want Dakarai to leave) they left.

And the first thing they saw was the Brooklyn house in flames.

 **Aaaaaaa! So sorry for leaving you guys hanging! I know this is a short chapter but the next one will be filled with action and some fluff. Pls know that ive seen your requests and if theyre not done in this chapter they will be done in the next! And if you have any more requests please let me know. And who would you like to narrarate the next chapter?**


	7. Chapter 7

.

N

E

P

T

H

Y

S

"What!" Nephthys couldnt help but cry out. Isis shushed her.

"Dont be so loud! And i sensed him while i was talking to Horus. Hes outside somewhere" Isis told her.

This unnerved Nephthys. One of the strongest magician was right outside the nome and she was just sitting there.

"We have to tell the Kanes" Nephthys decided. Isis narrowed her eyes.

"No" she said simply.

Nephthys looked at her, feeling shocked.

"What! Why not?" Nephthys asked as she stood up. Isis rolled her eyes.

"We dont need their help when we can do it ourselves".

Nephthys suddenly got mad. Isis always did this. Her pride was the reason Ra was sent to the heavans and Osiris was murdered. Her pride was the reason the Set went down the wrong path. The reason her marriage had been strained to the point of breaking. The reason she had to give away her child.

The reason the Nephthys was always so unhappy.

Isis's pride.

"You and your pride! Why cant you ask for help for once and stop ruining everything. Alittle help wont kill you" Nephthys growled. Her sister ficed her with a deadly gaze.

"You would know since you cant do anything for yourself". That stung.

She opened her mouth to retort but all the windows shattered. Cold wind blew through, causeing their hair to whip around their faces.

Isis quickly stood up, pulling Nephthys behind her. From the Duat, she grabbed her staff and stood ready.

In through the window came Setne. At least, a younger version of him. He looked to be ten and was dressed like an egyptian prince. The worst thing was, he looked alive.

"Ladies" he said with a smile.

"You" Isis growled. He rolled his eyes.

"I dont need you. Too predictable" he said. Suddenly Isis flew back and crashed into the desk.

"Isis!" Nephthys cried out, reaching out to her. Suddenly Nephthys was being lifted in the air as if she was in the middle of a tornado. She opened her mouth to perform magic but it wouldnt open.

Wind rushed around the room casuing things to fly and crash against each other.

"Come on lets go" Setne said joyfully.

He walked out of the room and Nephthys was forced to follow behind him. As they went down the hall, lights exploded and doors flew shut. Shehad no idea of whose rooms those were. Well excpet one.

She internally was screaming. She knew Set was in there, most likely with Anubis. She hated how her husband could be so oblivious to the chaos that could be halleing around him.

The made it down to the great hall and Nephthys almost gasped. The statue of Thoth was in pieces and couches were flipped over and destroyed. Nephthys didnt see any people, which she didnt know was a good or bad thing.

Two men walked in the room. Both looked strong. They were both bald and wore egyptian armour. They reminded Nephthys of the guards back in ancient egypt.

"Did you get any prisoners" Setne asked.

"No sir they were all evacuated. But by what they were saying there are still people here" one with slightly darker skin said.

"Well that doesnt matter. We have her so it doesnt matter. Let then come to us" Setne said with a smile.

Nephthys was lowered down to her knees and Setne turned towards her, eyes scanning her greedily. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped suddenly. He snapped his head towards the great halls entrance and hissed.

"Theyre coming"!

Both men stood at either side of the entrance and everything was silent for a few moments.

Then someone rounded the corner and the lighter skinned man jumped on them and banged the persons head on the ground twice. Hard.

It took Nephthys a moment to relize who it was.

She wanted to scream his name but she couldnt speak. She saw blood leaking from his head and cold icy fear gripped her.

At the same time she wondered why she cared. They werent together anymore and Set had put her and the family through so much. She decided that she was worried becuase she was his sister. Nothing less nothing more.

Isis was brought in with Anubis amd Nephthys felt as though she was going to suffocate.

"What do we have here" Setne said takeing Anubis from Isis. "I think he'll do just fine"!

"Hey!" Isis cried out. Setne rolled his eyes and the men gripped Isis tighter.

"Shut up or youll end up like Set over there. Just for that outburst ill make sure to make this extra painful" Setne said.

He grabbed the back of Anubis's head and his hand glowed with light. Anubis shreiked in pain as red tendrills appeared on his face and arms. They were probaly on the rest of his body but Nephthys could see them.

Nephthys was in pain as well but nothing physical. Her mind was screaming for her babies safety. The safety she worked so hard to provide him. She had given him away, given away her only child, so that he could be safe. But this man was endangering him right now.

Nephthys didnt know how it happened. Maybe it was motherly instinct or pure luck, but the magic surrounding her broke.

She reached her hand out to him and said a spell that she knew was Sadie Kanes favorite.

"Ha-di"!

She knew Anubis wouldnt be affected by it since even in this form she had that much control. Unfortunately, nothing happened.

"Stupid girl. I have a magic circle aeound the entire place. The only ones who can use magic are me and my men" he laughed as Anubis screamed.

"Stop! Leave him alone he did nothing to you" Nephthys cried out. Setne shrugged.

"Okay".

He let go of the childs head and threw him to Nephthys. Nephthys caught him but it was too late the damage had been done. The red tendrils were all over his body and he wither in pain as he sobbed.

Nephthys held him close and stepped away from Setne as she tried to soothe the child.

"Now for the real prize! You two, barricade the room. Make sure that they can get out. Then torch the place. After that, come to the library" both men nodded and threw Isis to the ground.

Isis crawled over to them and Nephthys kneeled down to meet her. As Isis checked over Anubis, Nephthys watched the two guards block all the entrances with stone. Before they left, one lit up a stick and threw it into the great room bfore sealing the entrance behind him. They were alone.

The fire spread quickly and soon the flames were all around them. It was getting very hot and Nephthys was starting to have trouble breathing

"Isis! Get Set over here" Nephthys told her sister. Isis looked up from Anubis and narrowed her eyes.

"I think the better option would be to leave him there to die".

"Isis"!

"Fine"!

Isis carried Set bridal style (Isis was a very strong women) and set him down next to Nephthys.

Nephthys handed a still crying Anubis over to Isis and pulled Sets bleeding head on her lap. She took off her shirt and put it to Sets wound in hopes to stop the bleeding.

"Um-".

"Its a sports bra Isis" Nepthys interrupted quickly. Isis rolled her eyes.

"Any plan of action" Isis asked, cradleing a whimpering Anubis to her.

Nephthys looked down at Set. He seemed to be haveing a bad dream since his face was all scrunched up. Nephthys pulled his bangs away from his face before answering.

"We wait and hope someone comes soon".

S

A

D

I

E

"This is the strangest magic circle I have ever seen. And almost the strongest" Osiris commented. Sadie wanted to ask about the strongest one hes seen but decided against it since Zia was there. Sadie didnt want her getting suspicious.

"So how do we break it" Carter asked. Before Osiris could answer, Zia did.

"Physically destroy the circle" she said. Osiris nodded behind her.

Jaz used a stick to try to mess it up but the stick was thrown away.

"Okay whats plan B"?

Sadie looked at the circle and frowned. It was to perfect for her taste. It went all the way around the Brooklynn house and had no squiggles. How can a circle so big be perfect.

Well, time to blow it up.

Sadie shot her hand out and spoke her favorite word.

"Ha-di"!

"Sadie wa-"

Part of the circle exploded before Carter could finish and the circle was destroyed.

"That was easier than i thought" Sadie said before marching in, Osiris right on her heels.

"That wasnt his last line of defense. The circle and the demons the kicked us out in the first place were just something to buy him time" Osiris warned. Sadie shrugged.

"The house is on fire. Lets just go in amd get them out. No time to waste thinking" Sadie told him as she kicked the front door open but it wouldnt budge.

"Hey" Sadie cried out as she clutched her ankle.

Osiris stood infront of her and studied the door as Carter, Zia and Jaz caught up.

"Sadie dont run head into danger like that! You can get hurt" Carter said in between breaths.

"Too late for that" Osiris remarked, still looking at the door.

"Shut up you" Sadie ground out as she sat down, still holding on to her ankle. Jaz kneeled next to her and winced in sympathy.

"Seems broken" Jaz said as she took things out from her bag. Carter sighed.

"Your out of my sight for five seconds and you brake your ankle. How" Carter asked exasperated as Jaz put Sadies ankle in a splint.

"She tried to kick the door in" Osiris chimmed in. Carter once again sighed and helped Sadie up.

He was about to tell her something but Osiris grabbed the doors and tore them of there hinges. Behind them was a huge boulder.

"Um where did he get the boulders" Zia asked.

"Um magic"?

"Shut up Sadie".

Osiris rolled the boulder forward enough to make a hole big enough for them to get through. Zia poked her head in through first before beckoning them to follow as she went in.

Carter went after her. Then Sadie and Jaz follwed with Osiris bringing up the rear, setting the boulder back once he was through.

In the middle of the great room and surrounded by flames were Isis, and Nephthys. Set head was cradled in Nephthys' lap amd Isis had a small Anubis in her arms, who seemed to be withering in pain.

"You came" Isis said blandly, as if she were staeing a fact.

"Are you all, all right?" Osiris asked in concern. Isis looked at him and her eyes softened. Love birds. Yuck.

"Me and my sister are fine. Mensah took a few blows to the head and is now bleeding. Also, Setne did something to Umi and the poor thing is in pain" Nelthys said.

Sadie got a closer look at Anubis and winced. Red tendrils were all over his body and his chocolate brown eyes were filled with tears of pain.

"Red. Setne must be working with Set" Zia said. Jaz nodded in agreement.

"Um, i dont think so" Nephthys said.

"This isnt the time for this. Lets get them and go" Carter inturupted.

Osiris made his way over to Nephthys and Jaz followed. She quickly bandaged the god of chaos' head and Osiris picked him up bridal style. Jaz then turned to Isis.

"Let me see him. I might have something to ease his pain" Jaz said as she dug something out. Isis gave a look of distrust and Nephthys glared at her before Isis gave in and handed Anubis over to Jaz.

"Now lets get out of here before anyone else gets hurt" Osiris said. As soon as he finished his sentence, the doors of the library burst open and a book shelf flew out.

Zia dove out of the way and the bookcase hit the wall behind her, causeing it to break and books and scrolls to fly everywhere. Some landed in the burning fires and other fell on the floor, pages bent do to akawardly landing. Thoth would be haveing a fit.

Out came an angry egyptian looking boy and two other men.

"Oh so youre all here! Where is the book of Thoth" he asked.

"Not here" Sadie replied as she put her hand on a non burning couch to keep the weight off her injured foor.

"Lies"! Setne wailed as he pulled out his copy of the book of Thoth.

"Sa-mir!" he cried as he thrust his hand out but Isis was quicker.

"Heqat! Drowah!" Isis yelled. A staff appeared in her hand and a wall of light appeared infront of them, effectively stopping the spell.

Zia threw a fire ball at him but Setne easily cast it aside. Osiris flipped over a couch and what was left of the statue of Thoth ( all with one hand since he was carrying his brother in the other) and everyone to cover behind it at Setne and his goons started fireing spell after spell.

"Damn what do we do now" Zia said.

"Uuuuuuuuu". Set, who was being, propped up by Osiris, had awoken and he wasnt doing so good.

His pupils were different sizes and he was looking off in the distance as if he couldnt see.

"Where'em I? Whats happnin? Whos touchin me" he said words slurred. With what looked like great difficulty, he reached up and slapped Osiris in the face. Osiris didnt even seem upset.

"Ug it you. Why you touch me" Set asked with venom, grammer thrown out the window.

"We are at the Brooklyn house. Setnes attacking us and everythings on fire. You have a head injury" Osiris told him.

"Cool. I cant move m' left arm. Or see. Evrythin dark" he mumbled.

"Thats not good" Jaz said.

"Well if the house ison fire and im prob gonna die, i have an idea" Set mumbled.

"Now thats not good" Isis remarked. Set slapped at her too.

"Whats your plan then" Nephthys asked. Set grinned and Sadie got a bad feeling about it.

"You guys leave and i slow him down. Simple." he explained. Osiris made a face.

"You cant even see" he pointed out. Set frowned.

"Okay. Anyone willing to die to stay with me".

Osiris ignored him and turned to Isis.

"You stay with him". For a moment she looked offended but he continued. "You can make a portal quickly enough to escape whatever stupid thing my brother will do".

Isis crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Or i could just cut of his head and leave" she muttered darkly. Set scowled and Osiris gave her a patient look that said the could could sit here all day until she said yes. He probaly could.

"Fine" she said as she pulled Sets arm around her shoulders. Set didnt seem happy about staying with Isis but he didnt say anything.

"Sadie can you make another portal with over exhausting yourself" Jaz asked.

Sadie thought for a moment. She was pretty tired but one more portal wouldnt hurt. She nodded and started it.

They went through as Isis stood up with Set. The last thing she saw was Set stick his left arm out with the guidence of Isis and say the dreaded word.

"Isfet"

S

E

T

He woke up in a room he had never been in before. His head ached and he felt hot. He wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"Oh good youre awake".

Damn.

He opened his eyes and growled. In the chair next to his bed sat Osiris looking as calm as ever. Hideous.

"Why are you here? Where ever here is" Set spat.

"Mama told him to watch over you since they made her go eat" a small voice said. Set looked over and saw little Anubis's eyes peaking over the side of the bed. Set cocked an eyebrow and the child giggled before stopping himself and huffing infrustraition.

"What happened" Set tried upon seeing tendrils all over the childs face.

"Setne attacked us and you got a head injury. He did that to Anubis and we got there. You had some stupid idea to stop Setne and used the chaos spell, effectively bringing the entire building down with you and Isis inside. Isis couldnt portal quick enough so she turned into a bird and flew out. You were dug out of the rubble. I dont know what happened to Setne but Anubis sensed that the two men he was with died" his brother explained.

Anubis nodded and put his hands up. Set reached for him but found that his left arm felt weird. He looked over and saw that it was plastered in a cast.

"Broken arm and ribs. Burns on your upper arms and on you legs. Plus the head injury" Osiris said as he put Anubis on the bed with Set.

"This sucks". Osiris shot him a look.

"Then dont do stupid things" He said.

Set whipped his head over to retort that it was his only option at the time but pain exploded in his head. He curled up on the bed and held his head, groaning in pain.

"Papa"? Little Anubis asked, patting Sets thigh.

"Set?" Osiris asked in concern. Set growled.

"Get a damn healer" he heard the chair scrape backwards as Osiris left the room in a hurry.

"What can i do" Anubis asked, crawling closer to him.

"Stay quiet" Set hissed. Anubis didnt say anything so he either died of followed instructions.

The healers came into the room and one cursed.

"He tore his stiches and the magic seal came off".

"Put him on human stuff".

He felt a prick in a vein on his non casted arm and felt hazy and numb. Soon the darkness overtook him and he was once again asleep.

 _ **Woo! Another chapter. Next one we will get some backstory. If theres any more ppl you wanna see narrate please say so or anything you want to see. I made this one longer so i hope you guys like it.**_

 _ **Thank you for all your kind comments. Im haveing a tough time with depression and rejection right now and its so helpful to see your nice comments to cheer me up. When ever im sad i go and look at them and it immensely brightens my day. So thank you very much.**_

 _ **Lastly, im working on an original story and want to post it Soon like on wattpad or something and if youre interested please pm me and ill give you a sneak peak!**_

 _ **Until next chapter!**_


End file.
